


The pillow fort (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Audrey shows her new friend Neville proudly the pillow fort she built.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	The pillow fort (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„Keep your eyes closed…! Okay?“ Rey covered up Neville’s eyes with her hands, tongue stuck between her lips, walking slowly behind her best friend and passing through the door to her own room.  
„Yes!“ Neville said.  
„Am I hurting you?“ „Nope- Ouch!“ He said giggling as he just pranked her. Rey gasped but chuckled as well. „We’re here, okay… Wait, I have to… Make another preparation yet, don’t peak okay??“ She said almost yelling at him.He could hear her scurry through the room, her little feet and shoes making those noises, then he heard something soft being moved, it rustled, a little „click“ and then she finally said the words.„Good, you can open your eyes now!“

Neville slowly opened them, quickly growing wider as he glanced at the many pillows and blankets high piled and attached, chairs helping to keep the construct upright, and in-between of this beautiful pillow fort- No, palace- Fairy lights. A string with lightbulbs of every color he just could imagine.  
„Wooow…“„Normally no boys are allowed.“ She said with an impish grin. „Well, expect of my brothers and Papa of course.“„Of course!“„But for you, I make an exception! Come, I’ll show you around.“ She suggested, taking his hand in hers, gently pulling him closer to the fort.

Both scrambled into it, and from the inside, Neville found, it looked even more beautiful! Pillows everywhere, it was just so comfortable that he could imagine Rey taking little naps in this fort.  
„First things first!“ Rey began. „Here we have the treasury!“ She pointed at a little chest stuck between two pillows.  
„In there I keep all the treasures I gathered in all these years from my adventures!“ She talked as if she’d already seen the world.  
And compared to Neville, this surely must have been the case! „What is in there..?“ He asked. „A coin that is with more than one billion pounds!“ „That’s impressive!“ „It is, and some gems are in there too. … If you promise me not to tell anybody I can show you!“„Of course, you can trust me.“ Neville said, taking a seat on one of the pillows, as Rey rummaged between them for the key for the chest. „There’s also a letter wrote by my cousins from America. I can’t wait to see them all again one day!“ She said, opening the box and presenting Neville the treasures.„You see the coin? It’s so precious… I found it in the garden. Papa said it could be very, very old! However.“She closed the chest quickly again.Neville could barely see the gems sparkle, as she closed the little box again placing it back where she belonged.  
„And here we have the place for tea.“ She said. „Where you sit.“ „Ohhh..“„Yes it’s like the courtyard, you see? We have a beautiful view- If it’s not raining!“   
„Hmhm.“ „And here…!“ Rey continued. „Is the bedroom.“ She separated it with a blue foulard. „Oh, here, look what Papa gave me!“   
She crawled over Neville’s legs to grab something that was placed between plushes. „This is called a „Walkman“ it’s a Muggle-invention!“„Amazing… Where does he get all these things from?“ Neville asked fascinated by the little, square thing made of plastic.  
„I don’t know.“ Rey answered honestly. „From America, I think, look!“ Whenever asked where he’d get these things from, she was just pleased by the fact that he was bringing her souvenirs home whenever he was visiting his siblings. „Though the tape in there, it belongs to Dean.“ She admitted. „Look. We’ll share the headphone, and when I press here…“ Loud music playing out of the headphones making Neville gasp. „Amazing!“ He never focused on music or where it would come from, well, expect from the old gramophone Gran had in her house- But else…? „That’s pretty cool, huh?“ Rey said with a smile on her lips. „Those muggles sure know how to make things fun!“


End file.
